The Unification Proposition
by CatGal15
Summary: I was disappointed when Sheldon saw Amy kissing another. Here is my take on what happened next.
1. Chapter 1

Amy sits at her table, her fingers flying over the keyboard. Logging into Facebook she checks her mail. There are no new messages, but there is a new video posted by Wil Wheaton, and Penny and Leonard are featured. Smiling, and thinking perhaps it is about encouraging nerdy men to approach their dream girl, she clicks the video.

But instead she sees Sheldon.

The video plays –– the interviewer is talking about Spock. Sheldon listens, appearing content with life, as if his very first girlfriend had not dumped him so recently. Amy cannot prevent feeling offended –– had she meant so little?

She decides to speed things along, and fast forwards. Spock, Spock, Spock. He's got a glint in his eye. He's smiling.

She so taught him how to do that.

Whoa, Sheldon yelling and storming out of the room! Too far, what had happened? She slowly brings the video backward.

"...My passport, my will."

"You have a will?"

"My one-eighteenth scale Wil Wheaton action figure," Sheldon answers, holding him up for display. There was that smile again –– the smile she had loved for five years. "I also have the other kind of will," Sheldon continues. "And in it, I will my Wil back to Wil!"

"Will Wil want it?"

"Wil won't."

Penny speaks. "What's that ring box?"

"Oh! That is an engagement ring that I was going to give my girlfriend Amy."

"WHAT?" Penny screeches, as Amy's eyes fill with tears. She sits there, collecting her thoughts for a second before hitting pause. Crying into her hands, she pushes the chair from the table and wept.

When the doorbell rings she took a moment to compose herself, but opening the door there must still be a sign of her tears, because Dave's cheery smile wavers. "You okay?"

Amy struggles to breathe, unable to get out of her mind the fact that Sheldon had wanted to marry her.

When she finds her voice, she says only, "I can't go out with you anymore. Sorry." And she shuts the door in his stunned face.

Dave stands there for a moment. Then he takes out his cell phone and speed dials a number. "Grandpa, it's me," he sighs. "...No, she left me," he answers, as he turns and walks down the hall. "I'm on my way now to return the ring."


	2. Chapter 2

All dressed up, Amy walks up the last flight of stairs and stopped outside Sheldon's apartment. Lifting her hand to knock, she's mildly startled when the door opens and a pretty blond somewhat resembling Penny walks out, escorted by Sheldon. Seeing Amy there his smile fades. "Okay, you have a goodnight," he said, halting in his doorway. Then he leans out past Amy. "You too, Vanessa; drive safely."

"I'm not leaving yet, Sheldon," Amy says.

Sheldon just gazes at her. Finally he says, "Why are you here?"

Amy is quiet at first. "I saw the the Spock-umentary."

"Well, I saw you kissing a guy," Sheldon answers. "A lot of things happen in Pasadena."

"Sheldon," Amy says softly. "I had _no_ idea you were going to propose."

"If you had...would you have still dumped me?"

"Of course not. I _wanted_ to marry you." She took a shaky breath. "I just...left at the wrong time."

"I know you did."

They stand there, unsure of what to do or say. But both are thinking the same thing: _Take me back. Please, take me back_.

Then Penny's door opens, and a very drunk Bernadette staggers out. "I knew I heard you," she says. "Come on over!"

Amy looks back at Sheldon. He neither tells her to go, nor asks her to stay. Instead, he leans against the wall, giving Amy the once-over before reluctantly meeting her eyes.

Then he shrugs.

"I'm comin'," Amy says shortly. She turns and follows Bernadette back to Penny's apartment. Sheldon sighs and backs into his. Turning to face Leonard, he swallows past a sudden lump in his throat.

"Is the cat still alive?" Leonard asks.

"Very much."

Leonard nods. "Well, what are you gonna do?"

Sheldon briefly considers. Then he goes to the living room closet and emerges with a suit, hurrying down the hall. Leonard smiles and continues to drink.

Sheldon closes his door. "If she rejects me now, third time's the charm," he mutters, as he begins to quickly change. "Keep your eyes on the prize. Don't shrug, don't smirk and most importantly, don't cry." He hurries to the mirror to straighten his tie, and then opens the door and hurries down the hall.

"Wait up." Leonard approaches, holding a plain origami flower.

"You think it's good enough?"

"No." Leonard shook his head. "I know it's not. But it's better than nothing."

"Right!" Sheldon accepts it. "And it's the idea that counts." He goes to the door. "Thanks, buddy."

Leonard is smiling as he closes the door. Then he peers through the peephole and waits.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon kneels on one knee in front of Penny's apartment, and digs the ring out from his pocket. Then he knocks on the door. "Amy." Three more knocks. "Amy." Three final knocks. "Amy."

There is a brief pause before Amy opens the door. Her eyes drop to see Sheldon kneeling before her on one knee. Peering past Amy, Bernadette and Penny force themselves to act less drunk, watching with wide eyes.

Sheldon looks up at Amy. "I don't want to be broken up anymore," he says. "I miss you. I love you and I want to marry you."

Amy looks briefly behind her at her girlfriends.

"And...And I'm sorry," Sheldon adds, unable to keep his eyes on the prize. He looks down. "Not only for the awful flower, but..."

"Sheldon, would you stop?" Amy asks harshly, silencing him. "None of it matters now."

Sheldon looks up at her. Behind her, he can see Penny and Bernadette trying not to look at him. "I see," he murmurs, getting up to his feet. As he rises, she reaches out and takes the ring, slipping it onto her finger, looking down at the gorgeous ring. He watches, captivated.

"After all, we have a nice bright future to look forward to as husband and wife," Amy comments.

Sheldon's voice barely comes out. "Y-you'll marry me?"

"Yes." Then, finally, she smiles. Her lips shake and her eyes look bright.

"Oh, thank goodness," Sheldon breathes, pulling her into a tight hug. Over her shoulder, he can see Penny and Bernadette watching rapturously, their eyes almost as wide as their gaping mouths.

Sheldon pulls away, pocketing the ring box. He felt as if a heavy, burning weight had been lifted. "Excuse me," he said, squeezing past Amy. "I need one of these," he mutters, grabbing the tissue box.

Bernadette and Penny are taking turns hugging Amy when Leonard walks in. "Congratulations!" he exclaims, and also hugs Amy.

Sheldon lowers his tissue. "Leonard, back off," he said, "She's mine now."

Leonard and the ladies laugh as Amy jumps up and down.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dearly beloved; today we gather to celebrate the union between this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony. If anyone believes these two should not be married; speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Amy and Sheldon both turn to look at the crowd. Nobody spoke.

"Do you, Sheldon, take this woman, Amy, to be your lawfully wedded wife; to live together in holy matrimony, to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

Sheldon looks at his fiancee. "I do," he said, nodding to the minister.

"And do you, Amy, take this man, Sheldon, to be your lawfully wedded husband; to live together in holy matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

Amy smiles into Sheldon's eyes. "You're damn right I do."

The minister looks from one to the other. "Alright then. I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The Shamy comes together in their first married kiss, which has the audience standing and clapping.

And later on in life, Leonard moved out. Sheldon didn't mind, not really. He wasn't going to be living alone. He would be living with the beautiful Amy Farrah-Fowler Cooper.

And in case you're wondering, yes. They did consummate. But no, it did not get less awkward.


End file.
